halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Russo
Name: Jordan Russo Class: ODST Gender: Male Nickname: N/A Date of Birth: November 2nd, 2532 Age:'''25 '''Height In Armour: 6’1 Height: 5’11 Weight In Armour:'''245 Lbs '''Weight: 170 Lbs Primary Specialization: Demolitions UNSC Primary: BR85 Battle Rifle UNSC Secondary: M7 Caseless SMG Additional Gear: 1 Frag grenade ,1 Argus Explosives Detector, 1 Toolkit, 2 satchel charges, Suit Colors: Matte gray primary with a brick red secondary. Physical Description: Jordan has somewhat long curly brown hair with light facial hair in the form of a short beard, along with brown eyes, barely visible cheekbones, a pierced right ear, and an average sized nose with no facial scarring. He also has a slim athletic build with no tattoos or markings with the exception of a 12cm scar that spans from his left shoulder inwards towards his chest he got messing around on base, as well as having arms that are covered in burns from the elbow down from workplace hazards. When not on duty Jordan can be seen wearing either a T-shirt or a hoodie, usually with cargo pants Personality: Jordan is an extremely focused kind of person who carefully plans out every move he makes. He is known to be independent and creative as this suits his specialization as a demolitions expert. Jordan also has high mental resilience, he isn't easily intimidated. Rather than show fear or doubt, he prefers to put on a brave face to keep up his own morale. Jordan is the kind of person who stays calm with an “Everything is okay” or an “I can handle this” mentality towards immediate danger. Even against tough odds, Jordan manages to stay somewhat positive. When off duty, Jordan is a kind light-hearted person who is loyal and somewhat aggressive towards people he finds to be disrespectful or threatening to him. Despite this he is also known to be very sarcastic when it comes to most social interaction. He uses joking and the previously mentioned sarcasm to keep things light and upbeat. Jordan is also quite competitive. Due to that fact he can hold a decent amount of alcohol and has become quite well at games like darts, poker, chess, and other games. Bio: Jordan was born on Earth November 2nd, 2532 in New York to a middle class family. He grew up with a sister who was six years older, but Jordan and her weren't very close. As a kid, he loved technology and taking things apart, although he wasn't the best at putting them back together. He didn't really care too much as he never took apart something too important. Jordan grew up achieving good grades and graduated in May of 2550 at the age of 18. Most of his friends had decided to go off and enlist, but Jordan wanted to see if there was anything he could do without having to leave the planet. Despite good grades, Jordan had trouble getting into a decent college. He had good grades but nothing else to make him stand out against other applicants. On top of other problems, He also lacked the funds to further his education. Seeing no other option, Jordan joined up with the UNSC seeing it as a way to learn a different set of skills.Plus he already had friends there which made the military seem more appealing, he enlisted on September of 2550. Jordan took to military life well, training was a breeze to him. He was already in shape so the only thing that bothered him was waking up early. While in training he met several new people. From the nice extroverts like him, to the guys who bragged about being in JROTC. Jordan did his best to avoid the latter group. He was eventually assigned the role of engineer where he learned to repair equipment and effectively set explosive ordinance. Over time his lower forearms accumulated some minor burns due to some accidents that occurred when running basic repairs. On June of 2555 Jordan decided to move up to ODST, where he continued his duties as a demolitionist rather than an engineer. He enjoys being an ODST, Jordan was a bit anxious at first but he quickly grew to love dropping right into the action. Of course this didn't stop him from drinking and playing games, which is how he fills his free time when not training in the gym or doing other things with his squad. He quickly acclimated to his new environment/squad. Being the extrovert made it easier for him to integrate into the group. As an ODST, Jordan had to get used to rapid deployment, which was probably the hardest part of his new position. He also liked to mess with squadmates by reminding them of drop pod accidents during drops, that occasionally got him into trouble with his team but never anything too serious.